


ABO 你A酱O

by blue77ming



Category: Osaki Shotaro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, NCT 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue77ming/pseuds/blue77ming
Summary: 短打
Relationships: Osaki Shotaro/Reader
Kudos: 5





	ABO 你A酱O

1  
他是你几年前在tik tok上关注的舞者。  
他也是你这个月要行婚的对象。  
“你好，大崎将太郎。”他就站在你面前，身上奶香味的信息素充斥在你的鼻息之中。  
他的眼睛像两弯湿润的新月，连微微下垂的眼角都满是笑意。

2  
你戴上口罩，把演出的票攥在手心。  
这是他下午特意拿给你的，上面仿佛还残留着一丝奶香。  
“今晚有演出，要来看我跳舞吗？  
(^-^)”他在Kakaotalk上问你，得到的答案自然是肯定的。  
于是他坐了半小时的地铁，按响你家的门铃。  
“一定要来看喔。”他仰起头看向你，眼睛里有星星在闪烁，你却注意到了他微微泛红的耳尖。

3  
黑色的皮裤修饰出修长的腿型和挺翘的臀，身体的曲线在时而飘起的短款外套下若隐若现。  
他每一个舞步都践踏在你的理智上，你恨不得冲上台去撕开他的伪装，让他用软糯的声音颤抖着唤你的名字。  
可是你没有。  
舞台上的他没有展现过多的表情，望向你的眼神竟拥有着初生般的天真，你确信，这是一场祭祀，他就是你的神明。  
但没有信徒会想把自己敬仰的神明压在身下狠狠蹂躏。  
你情愿为他堕落到地狱。

4  
手机在裤兜里震动，屏幕上是你给他的备注：taro。  
“我在对面的咖啡店等你喔。”撒娇一般上扬的尾音把你拉回现实，你意识到那个软软的小孩回来了。  
你一眼就看到了窝在椅子上玩手机的他，在人群中，小得就像一只动物幼崽。  
你坐在他面前，看他推给你一杯冰美式，随后有些羞涩地用拳头捂着嘴道“我觉得你可能会喜欢这个。”  
他换上了日常的装束，刘海服帖地覆在额前，随着动作轻轻扫在眼皮上，同舞台上张扬的模样判若两人。  
这时你突然发现，他身上淡淡的奶香味从你们见面开始就没出现过。

5  
你从浴室里出来的时候，床上已经多了一个被子包。  
他听见动静，从被子里伸出一个小小的头，眼神懵懵懂懂的，有些犯迷糊。许是太困了，却还在等你。  
果真是小动物啊，你想。  
他碰上你的目光，又躲回被子里了。  
你也钻进被子里，抱着他温软的身躯，鼻息间又萦绕着淡淡的奶香。  
他在舞台上的律动在你的脑海中挥之不去，对于你来说，把舞者将太郎和怀里这个小家伙联系在一起，还是有些困难。  
他是怎么能同时兼具野性和天真的？  
在你还在头脑风暴的时候，身体已经先一步做出了反应，你的信息素也浓郁得有些刺鼻。  
似乎是你被突然释放的信息素吓到了，他喘着粗气躲开了你，身上的奶香却失控一般在房间里扩散开来。  
他起身摸索着自己的包，嘴里还黏黏糊糊地嘟囔着什么，你凑近细听，却发现他说的是：  
“抑制剂..”

6  
你想起他之前在tik tok一直宣称自己是beta，而他身上时有时无的信息素其实就是最好的暗示。  
但是，抑制剂服用多了，是会对身体造成损害的，就比如  
发情期混乱。  
鬼使神差地，你上前抱住他，轻声问道：“我们不要抑制剂了，好不好？”  
他回头望着你，脸上还挂着生理泪水，点了点头，又摇了摇头。  
“将太郎，让我标记你吧。”

7  
你咬破了他的腺体，而被你扣着的手也陡然抓紧了床单，从他的嘴里传出难受的呜咽，软得不成调。  
你在他的腺体上留下细碎的吻，注入自己的信息素。  
你并没有堕落进地狱，因为你的神明把你带进了天堂。


End file.
